tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 7
The seventh season of the television series aired in 2003. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Michael Angelis also narrated four episodes for New Friends for Thomas and other Adventures. Episodes # Emily's New Coaches - Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. # Percy Gets it Right - Percy is worried a landslide might occur but no one will listen. # Bill, Ben and Fergus - Fergus annoys Bill and Ben with his "do it right" attitude. # The Old Bridge/The Old Iron Bridge - Skarloey is afraid to cross an old bridge, but must do so to save Rheneas. # Edward's Brass Band - Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. # What's the Matter with Henry? - Henry is ill but Thomas and Percy don't believe him. # James and the Queen of Sodor - James is less than thrilled to discover the Queen of Sodor is really an old barge. # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand - The Refreshment Lady doesn't know where to put her new tea-shop. # The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick on Arthur to spoil his spotless accident record. # Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill - Toby tries to save an old windmill after it is struck by lightning. # Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas meet disaster when taking a special load to Castle Loch. # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster - Rheneas has a wild ride after venturing onto an old mountain line. # Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty and Fergus work hard to save a ship after the lighthouse's generator breaks down. # Snow Engine/Oliver the Snow Engine - Oliver hates snow, and is unhappy when he collides with a giant snowman. # Something Fishy - Arthur wants to run the coastal line, but is upset when Thomas gets the job. # The Runaway Elephant - Duncan's carelessness nearly spoils the opening of a park. # Peace and Quiet - Murdoch wants quiet time in the countryside, but is dismayed when he encounters a flock of sheep. # Fergus Breaks the Rules/Thomas and the Search for Fergus - Diesel tricks Fergus into venturing into the scrapyard. # Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy is brought back into service for the summer workload, but the chickens aren't keen on leaving their henhouse. # Harold and the Flying Horse - Harold is sad he can't help with the Village Fete, but ends up rescuing the carthorse. # The Grand Opening - Skarloey is often delayed as he has to take workmen to repair the line, but his lateness comes in handy one day. # Best Dressed Engine - Gordon inadvertantly wins a "best dressed engine" competition. # Gordon and Spencer - Gordon meets a splendid but arrogant streamliner named Spencer, who ignores his advice. # Not so Hasty Puddings/Not so Hasty Cakes - A snowdrift almost prevents Elizabeth from getting some Christmas puddings to the harbour on time. # Trusty Rusty - Duncan ventures onto an old bridge and Rusty comes to the rescue. # Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas - Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford Station to pick up the Sports Day medals. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Salty * Harvey * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Bertie * Bulgy * Elizabeth * Harold * Cranky * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * The Refreshment Lady * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Duke (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (mentioned) * BoCo (music video cameo) * Daisy (music video cameo) * The Diesel (music video cameo) * Bulstrode (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Sodor Brass Band * Lord Callan * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) Trivia * This was David Mitton's final season as director. * This was the final season to include music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * This was the last season to use 35mm film. * This season used the most stock footage. * This season has the most episodes broadcast out of production order. * Duck features in all most every standard gauge episode in this season but never speaks. Category:Television Series